Shinji and Kyoko stories
by gunman
Summary: These are a couple of lemon stories about Shinji and Kyoko. These are AU so there is no connection to the canon series, also all the characters are 18-plus in age.
1. Chapter 1

_**SHINJI AND KYOKO**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: These are a couple of lemon stories about Shinji and Kyoko. These are AU so there is no connection to the canon series, also all the characters are 18+.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Story One**

(Kyoko's house, Tokyo-3)

Shinji was loading the last of the boxes into the backyard.

"Is that everything?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, thank you, Shinji. You're so helpful." Kyoko said.

Shinji just blushed at the praise. Especially that it came from her.

Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was the epitome of a MILF. Tall and shapely, which spoke of her German heritage, with straight strawberry blond hair that went down past her shoulders. Bright green eyes, unblemished skin, and a warm smile.

She was dressed in a yellow one-piece Spellbound Monokini that tied at the neck, with low-rising bottoms and straps around the sides of the stomach, not to mention a plunging neckline that did little to hide her impressive assets.

Asuka was like a younger version of her mother, except she had blue eyes and her hair was a darker shade of red.

Shinji and Asuka had been dating for several months, and Kyoko absolutely adored the Japanese teenager.

Not only was Shinji handsome, but he was kind, intelligent, athletic, hard-working, helpful and a gentleman she could trust with her daughters virtue.

Kyoko had decided to throw a pool party for Asuka's friends as a way to kick off the summer. Yet, out of all of them, only Shinji had been willing to help with the set-up and the delivery of the drinks and snacks for the party.

Basketball team captain Toji Suzuhara and class representative Hikari Horaki were eating by the barbecue grill while assistant P.E. coach Makoto Hyuga was cooking. Computer hacker Kensuke Aida was playing on his laptop in the shade. Cheerleaders Mari Makinami, Mana Kirishima and Marie Vincennes were sunbathing. Boys swimming captain Kaworu Nagisa and his girlfriend Rei Ayanami, also on the girls swim team, were lounging in the pool. Baseball team members Musashi Lee Strasberg and Keita Asari were throwing the frisbee around.

Social studies teacher Misato Katsuragi and Math teacher Ritsuko Akagi were also there, sunbathing, along with teaching assistant Maya Ibuki and music teacher Shigeru Aoba. Kaede Agano, the female music teacher, Satsuki Ooi the art teacher, and Aoi Mogami the home economics teacher, were all eating and talking amongst themselves.

School principal Kouzou Fuyutsuki was also there, talking to his former student and current science teacher Mayumi Yamagishi.

Shinji had just returned from another food run when he noticed that Asuka wasn't around. Kyoko also noticed that Physical Education teacher Ryoji Kaji wasn't around either.

"Miss Kyoko, have you seen Asuka anywhere?" he asked.

"No, I haven't, Shinji." she said.

"Huh. I'll go find her." he said as he took off his shirt and then his shorts, revealing he was wearing his blue and black swimming trunks.

Kyoko couldn't help but admire him as he went to find her daughter.

"Where is that girl? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mr. Kaji anywhere since he got here." she said to herself, before a terrible thought struck her. _Oh, no. Please don't tell me..._ Kyoko thought to herself.

Kyoko was well aware of Asuka's growing crush on the boys Phys. Ed. Teacher. She talked about him more than she did Shinji. At first Kyoko didn't think anything about it, figuring it was just a schoolgirl crush. However, this also worried her.

She paused when she noticed Shinji standing stock-still and staring into one of the windows of the house. Specifically, the laundry room. Peering through the side-door that lead to the room, Kyoko gasped when she saw what Shinji was staring at.

Her daughter Asuka and Coach Kaji in the laundry room having sex. Asuka was leaning over the washing machine while Kaji was pounding her from behind. Asuka was totally naked and Kaji had his swimsuit down around his ankles. They were facing away from the window, so they didn't see Shinji catching them in the act. Asuka was panting like a dog in heat.

Kyoko looked outside and saw the utter look of betrayal and upset on Shinjis face. She could also see his hands clenching up and a small snarl appearing on his lips.

 _Oh, no!_ She gasped as she quickly went over to him. "Shinji." she said softly to him.

"Wha... I... Miss Kyoko." he gasped, his anger draining from him as he saw the beautiful woman.

"Come with me." she said softly to him, taking his hand and leading him back inside the house as Kaji continued to pound into Asuka, the pair completely unaware that they had been caught.

That was when Kensuke Aida came around the corner, looking for Shinji, and caught the pair in the act. He quickly turned his phone on and hit Record.

Kyoko lead Shinji back into the house and upstairs to her room.

"Kyoko, what..." Shinji started to say, half out of it as Kyoko closed the door to her room before pulling Shinji into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji-kun." the older woman said to the younger man as she cupped his head between her hands, telling him that she was here for him.

"I don't... I just can't... why would she... did I do something wrong or...?" he started saying.

"You did nothing wrong, Shinji. This was Asuka's doing. If anyone is to blame for what we both saw, it's me." she said to him.

Shinji pulled back for a moment and gave Kyoko a strange look.

"You?"

"If I'd been a better mother, a better wife, I..."

"How, could you think that?" he said. "You've been a great mother! I don't know how you were as a wife, but..."

"Well, ever since Asukas' father left us for that younger woman, I..."

Shinji balked when he realized what she was saying. Asuka getting caught by them was probably the same thing that happened to her husband. He'd never asked for the details, but now he realized that it must have been something like that.

He did wonder what kind of man would leave such a beautiful woman and his daughter.

 _The kind that didn't care about their feelings_. He thought.

Kyoko just continued to hug the young man, who was just an inch or two shorter than her, neither one fully comprehending that they were in their swimsuits. Or that they were alone in Kyoko's bedroom on the other side of the house while the party was going on in the backyard, or that her daughter was being screwed senseless by one of Shinjis teachers.

Shinji just wrapped his arms around Kyoko's shapely body and hugged her tight, trying to draw as much comfort as he could after what he had just seen. But also trying to comfort her as well. This whole situation must have reminded Kyoko about her cheating ex-husband.

Slowly, however, a realization dawned on them both.

 _Kyoko-chan is so nice._ He thought. _Sweet, kind, and really hot. Too bad she's not into me._

 _I'll make Shinji-kun forget about my unfaithful daughter_. She thought.

Kyoko pulled back from Shinji and undid the straps of her swimsuit before she pulled her top down. Shinji gasped as the older woman exposed her large and perky breasts to him. She shimmied slowly out of her suit and let it fall to the ground. She stood there before him in all her naked glory, possessing a body anyone, even her daughter, would envy. Tight, fit and fully developed.

Kyoko noticed the sudden pitched-tent in Shinjis swimming trunks, and slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips with each step, her hands running up and over her hot body, stopping right in front of him and leaning in to the side of his face.

"Let me help you, Shinji-kun." she said in a raspy voice that sent shivers up his spine.

Her hands ran across his chest, causing his heart to beat even faster than before. She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips, before kissing him again, this time longer and more intimately.

Shinji gasped in surprise, realizing the situation. This hot MILF did want him!

He wrapped his arms around her naked body and pulled her against him. Their kissing intensified as Kyoko moaned into his mouth, rubbing her body against his.

She reached down and yanked on his swim trunks to reveal his fully aroused and throbbing erection.

 _Oh, my! He's bigger than my husband ever was!_ She thought, before pushing him back onto the bed.

Shinji looked up as Kyoko got up on the bed and started caressing his member with her hands.

"K-Kyoko!" he gasped as she worked him.

She smiled at him before bending her head down and giving his member several slow, long licks. She was teasing the hell out of him and reveling in it. Shinji, for his part, was trying to hold off from blowing his load.

Kyoko gave the head a few slow licks, before fully engulfing him, stopping halfway down.

 _He's so big I can't fit it all in my mouth!_ She thought as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him like a vacuum.

"Ah! Oh, God! Kyoko!" he gasped, not believing the change-up. First she teased him, now she was going full bore on him. "Oh, jeez! I'm... I can't hold... I'm coming!"

Kyoko pulled away with her mouth, even as she grabbed his shaft and pumped him enough to finish the job.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he cried out as he came all over her hand.

"Oh, my! There's certainly a lot." she said as she grabbed a towel that was on the bed next to them. She had left it there when she changed into her swimsuit. She dried off her hand and noticed that he was still hard. _Such a young stud!_ She thought saucily as she dropped the towel. "Did you like that, Shinji-kun?" she asked the young man who was breathing deeply now. "Do you want to go even further?"

Shinji sat up instantly, wrapping his arms around Kyoko and pulling her into his lap. Kyoko gasped as he positioned her directly over his large manhood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and braced her legs on the bed. Shinji positioned her directly over his fully aroused manhood and, with his hands on her shapely ass, dropped her down onto himself.

"AHHHH!" Kyoko cried out as she was impaled on the younger man.

"UGH! Oh, Kyoko!" Shinji groaned at how tight she was.

"Oh, Shinji!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "So good." she moaned. "It's been... so long." she panted.

"Well, it's not over yet." Shinji said as he started thrusting up and into the shapely woman.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Oh, Oh, Oh, Uh, Uh, Uh!" Kyoko gasped as her young lover plunged in and out of her with great enthusiasm.

Kyoko pulled Shinji to her chest, the young man licking and suckling her breast as she continued to bounce up and down on him. She held his head in place as he continued to pleasure her.

Shinji continued in this position until Kyoko came.

"Oh, Shinji, I... AHHHH!" she cried out, holding on to him tightly.

However, Shinji was far from done.

He flipped Kyoko underneath him and continued to thrust into her shapely body. Kyoko was gasping and moaning hotly at Shinjis enthusiastic ministrations.

He sat up on his knees, holding her hips as he continued to pound her.

Kyoko was gasping and panting, her body glistening with sweat as her heart was beating wildly. Pleasure like she hadn't felt in years surged through her body as her breasts bounced back and forth. She had never felt so happy. This is exactly what she wanted. For Shinji to want her so much that he was the aggressor. She put the moves on him, seduced him, but he was the one taking control and being dominant.

For Shinji, Kyoko was what Asuka was going to become. But now he thought, why wait for Asuka to be this, when Kyoko already was. Especially since Asuka had pretty much gone behind his back and let someone else have her. But he was happy that Kyoko wanted him as well.

10 minutes and two orgasms later, Shinji and Kyoko were cuddled up in her bed, the older woman resting her head on her lovers chest. His arm was around her shoulders and her legs were entwined with his.

Just then, her phone chimed. She picked it up from her bedside table and looked at it.

"Oh, dear." she said as she showed Shinji her phone.

Shinji looked and saw the video of Asuka and Kaji doing it in the laundry room. Shinji also looked at the small counter below the video screen. Over 5000 views and it was steadily climbing.

"Well, I guess this means that Asuka and I are officially over." Shinji said with a sigh.

"I guess it does." Kyoko sighed as she tossed the phone back on the side table. "So... does that mean you're free tonight?"

"Actually, I don't feel like getting out of bed... until tomorrow." he said with a smile.

"Fine by me." she smiled as she snuggled into the younger man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six Months Later)

Asuka and Kaji waved goodbye to her mother, as they were on their way to the doctors office for another check-up. She had stopped by to see her mom despite living with Kaji since he knocked her up.

Once they were gone, Kyoko looked at her watch.

 _Just enough time to get ready._ She thought.

Shinji arrived at the house a few minutes later to see Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" Shinji called out once he was inside the house.

"I"m up here, Shinji-kun." she called out.

Shinji headed up the stairs and entered her bedroom, gasping when he saw her.

Kyoko was dressed in a sexy Bright Red Lace Detail Gown and Panty set.

The Bodice was sheer mesh with delicate embroidery, adjustable shoulder straps, a double-slit front and matching thong panty complete the look.

"Wow." he gasped as Kyoko sauntered over to her boyfriend and lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Story Two**

(Shinjis POV)

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu (31) and her daughter Asuka (14) moved into our neighborhood just before my 15th birthday.

My father and I lived there alone, ever since my mother passed away when I was ten. My dad never talked about the plane accident she died in, but you could tell it upset him greatly.

They had been working on a couple of new inventions which would have made them a mint.

They had patented the ideas before my mother died, and my father and I had been living well off of them.

I still had to go to school, but my father was essentially retired, and comfortably too.

Asuka and I went to school together, we were close friends, but we never really dated. Despite what everyone said. Meanwhile Kyoko stayed home and my father essentially engaged in on-line trading.

That was three years ago and a lot had changed.

I had just turned 18 years old, Asuka was still 17 and my father had somehow become a chaperon for Asukas classes summer trip to Italy.

To fill my time over the summer I took a bunch of odd jobs. Mowing lawns, cleaning pools, walking dogs, etc., mostly in the neighborhood I lived in.

Kyoko did the same, going to the Country Club where some of her friends were members. Golf, Tennis, Swimming, etc. Kyoko was mostly a tennis player.

Kyoko had hired me to mow her lawn, front and back, and around her pool. I had a couple other jobs before I got to her place. Which was about noon. That's when Kyoko arrived, having just gotten back from playing tennis with her friends Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi. She was wearing a short, white tennis outfit with red trim (which was a short skirt, with a matching sleeveless shirt) and tennis shoes. I was about to begin mowing the lawn when I saw her bend over to pick up her towel, and noticed she was wearing what looked like thong panties.

That's when she took off her tennis outfit. Her shirt was first, followed by her skirt, revealing she was wearing a red lace bra and panty set.

I couldn't help but stare at the sexy older woman who applied suntan lotion to her exposed skin and was soon lounging around in her underwear, which was shocking enough, even if it was behind her house in her own well-covered backyard. I couldn't help but stare at her every time I passed by her as she turned and stretched herself from side to side. I kept wondering if she even realized what she was doing.

The summer heat was sweltering, drenching me with sweat all throughout my mowing that day. My shirt was so wet that once I was done mowing I had to take it off and wring it out.

(Kyokos POV)

I had been watching Shinji for some time now. I thought he was such a sweet and cute boy when I first moved into the neighborhood. But little by little I saw him grow into a handsome young man with a very nice body.

I had hired Shinji to mow my lawn while I relaxed by my pool. I had just gotten back from playing tennis with Misato and Ritsuko, and couldn't wait to just relax. Mostly because I wanted to show off my body to him. It was hotter than I expected that day, because Shinji was sweating like crazy under the summer sun. I continued to watch him, and noticed he was staring at me every time he went by. I gave him a little show every so often, turning and stretching, hoping he noticed.

Once he was finished mowing my lawn I saw him take off his shirt, and I nearly lost it. Shinji wasn't a little boy any more. He was an athletic and handsome young man with sweat dripping down his muscles. I mentally licked my lips as I watched him. I could feel my heart beating and a lustful desire welling up within me.

Getting up off my pool chair, I grabbed my towel and my tennis clothes, hoping that my plan was still intact. I had caught Shinji staring at me, so I was sure it was. Then again, I had intentionally worn my sexy lace underwear in place of my bikini so as to catch his attention.

I sauntered up to Shinji, giving my hips a little shake for good measure.

"Are you all done, Shinji?" I asked him.

"Uh, yes! All done!" he said, trying his best not to stare so obviously at me.

He was cute when he was flustered.

"Thank you. You look hot. Why don't you come in for some water." I said as I turned around headed back into the house.

"O-okay." Shinji replied, unable to keep his eyes off my lace-covered ass.

I lead Shinji into the kitchen, set my tennis clothes on the kitchen table, and got him a drink of water.

"Thank you." he said as he quickly drank the cold water.

"Are you alright, Shinji-kun?" I asked him, getting very close to him.

"Um... I..." he asked, flustered again.

"Is there something wrong with my bikini?" I asked, drawing my hand across my chest.

"UH... that's not a bikini." he said.

I looked down and 'gasped'.

"OH!" I playfully said. "I thought I had put my bikini on instead of my lingerie."

Shinji, however, couldn't take his eyes off of me. That, and he was still standing bare-chested in my kitchen, right in front of me while I was in my underwear. That's when I noticed a change in his demeanor. He seemed more comfortable around me, and there was something in his eye that I could only discern as growing lust.

"I think I'll go take these off." I said to him, playing with the straps of my bra.

"Okay." he said to me.

"Care to join me?" I asked sultrily.

Shinji looked at me in surprise.

I walked over to him, taking the glass of water and finishing the contents. I winked at him as I did.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." I whispered to him. I was in full flirt-mode now.

I walked past him, shaking my hips as I headed up the stairs and giving him a suggestive look.

Shinji, wearing only his grass-stained jeans, followed me up the stairs.

He caught up to me as I was just about to step into my bedroom. He grabbed me by the wrist and spun me around, pressing up against me as he forced me against the wall, his hands holding my wrists tightly in place. I could feel the heat rolling off his body at how close he was.

"Shinji!" I gasped as he sandwiched me between the wall and him, his bare chest rubbing up against my still-covered breasts.

"Do you want this, Kyoko-chan?" he asked me, seriousness in his eyes.

The intensity of his stare, his words, made my heart beat faster. I could feel myself panting slightly as his very presence aroused me.

"...yes." I whispered to him.

He wasted no words as he wrapped his right arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his hot skin. I felt his left hand on my butt as his lips pressed hungrily against my mouth.

"MMPH! Mmmmmm..." I moaned as he aggressively kissed me.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my left leg lifted up and rubbed against his side as his body bucked against mine.

I knew what he wanted. What I wanted.

He pulled back for a second, staring at my panting body, before he unbuckled his jeans.

I unclasped my bra and dropped it on the floor, my panties were next. Within seconds, we were both naked before each other. I mentally gasped when I saw it. Shinji was far larger than Asukas father had been. And he was fully aroused.

My mouth felt dry as I looked at him. His chest was heaving and his muscles seemed tense as he eyed me up and down. He looked like an animal ready to pounce on his prey.

Which was _me._

"Take me." I whispered to him.

(Normal POV)

Shinji lunged at Kyoko, his arms wrapping around her hot body and pulling her against him, even as her own hands felt up his chest, the pair kissing hungrily as they were pressed against each other. Her legs slid up against his thighs as she moaned while they made out. Shinji reached under her legs and pulled her up and against him, easily carrying her into the bedroom. Kyoko was breathing deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair, staring into the eyes of the young man she was about to have sex with.

Shinji set her down on the bed, looming over her as she reached up to caress his skin. Kyoko liked what she was feeling. Shinji couldn't help but admire the older woman. She obviously kept herself in shape, as she was gorgeous. Long legs, trim waist, curvy butt and a perky, round D-cup chest. The woman could have been a porn star. And now, she was going to be his.

The strawberry-blond haired woman just stared as the younger teenager descended upon her, his left hand behind her head as he kissed her deeply, with tongue. Kyoko moaned as he forced her back, his right hand sliding down her shapely body until it touched her womanhood. She gasped, jumping a little at his touch, eliciting several sensuous moans from her lips as he gently probed her.

Feeling how wet she was, Shinji pushed her legs apart and slid himself between her. Kyoko gasped as she felt him slowly push into her body, inch by inch, until he was completely buried inside her.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, her body so sensitive after not being touched for so long, as she slid her hands over his skin, grabbing onto his butt and squeezing.

"Kyoko! Ugh!" he groaned as he rolled his hips, thrusting back and forth into the woman who had taken his virginity. "So... good!"

Kyoko's hands went up and wrapped around his neck, interlocking her fingers as he lifted himself up, supporting himself on his hands as he continued to lay into her.

"Uh, Yes! Oh, Shinji! Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh!" Kyoko panted hotly.

He stared into her eyes, seeing the hunger and desire she had was being sated. There was no fear or hesitation, no regret. She was long past wanting this. She stared back at him, seeing his focus, but also his own desire, how much he wanted her as well.

He was hot and sweaty, a little dirty too, while she was sweaty and oily with suntan lotion. She cried out again and again as Shinji had his way with her, writhing on the bed against each other. He thrust hard into her, over and over, making sure that she felt him.

Shinji rested on his knees as he pulled Kyoko up off the bed and into a sitting position. He pulled her into his lap, still inside of her, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he continued kissing her. Kyoko tightly wrapped around him, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Shinji bucked against her, his arm pulling her against him with each thrust, the older woman bucking her hips against him, panting hotly as he did.

Within seconds, Kyoko came.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she cried out, arching her back and holding on to his neck as he came inside of her.

"KYOKO!" Shinji cried out as he came as well, their mutual orgasm reverberating through the bedroom.

The pair were panting hard as he held each other tightly.

Kyoko was the first to speak.

"Oh... Shinji. That was... so good." she said before swallowing. "I... think I have more... jobs for you... around the house." she said between breaths.

"I'm... ready to help you. Anyway... I can." he panted as well.

"Good. Uh... how about we get cleaned up. We're so dirty." she suggested, getting up off of him and wobbily walking towards the bathroom. "Come join me."

Shinji got up and headed into the shower with the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hotel in Italy)

Gendo wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt a great swell of pride in his son.

He did wonder why he suddenly thought of Shinji out of the blue, even as he was brought back to reality by the cute redheaded teenage German girl who was deep-throating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

This is a suggestion story courtesy of Panther-Strife.

Hope everyone enjoys the read. Might be future chapters. I'm also working on Shinji/Naoko pairing and a Shinji/Maya story idea.

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SHINJI AND KYOKO  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or it's characters.

Summary: These are a couple of lemon stories about Shinji and Kyoko. These are AU so there is no connection to the canon series, also all the characters are 18+.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Three \- **The Mid-Life Crisis**

(Road to Las Vegas, Nevada)

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, 39 years old, had hit a mid-life crisis.

After her husband had an affair with that younger woman, Kyoko left Germany and wanted to start her life over in America.

She had won most of the money in the divorce, while her husband had gotten the paid-for house, the cars and custody of their daughter, Asuka. While Kyoko loved their daughter deeply, Asuka had little say in the matter as the courts ruled in favor of her father. (Which was a slight inconvenience for him)

Kyoko had been out in California for the last four years. She had gotten a good job and a nice place to live. She had made several new friends, and lived a quiet and uneventful life. She maintained contact with her daughter, and was less than a month away from her 40th Birthday.

Despite what some people said about turning 40, Kyoko actually looked and felt quite young. Mostly due to her realization that she was about to turn 40 and she had not really lived.

Kyoko was tall and shapely, as if she had been a model in her younger days, which spoke of her German-Eurasia heritage, with wavy strawberry blond hair that went down past her shoulders. Bright green eyes, unblemished skin, and a warm smile.

A couple months ago, Kyoko started to realize how uneventful her life had been, which is where her mid-life crisis came in. She started to change her lifestyle: her clothes became sexier, her diet and fitness increased, and her finances were reevaluated, especially when she bought herself a corvette. A bright red, 2017 Chevrolet open-top corvette. She then decided to take a trip to Las Vegas in order to have some fun.

Having missed out on so much in her life, since she had become a mother at a relatively young age, (21 years old, in fact), Kyoko had not had any time to 'have fun'. But now she was going to make up for that.

As she was speeding across the desert road from San Francisco to Las Vegas, Kyoko wondered if she would meet a guy along the way. It had been a _long time_ for her. She indulged that little fantasy: of meeting a hot guy and taking him back to her room to have her way with him.

She continued to think that even as she drove passed the Nevada-state Prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari, 27, had just gotten out of prison.

He had been busted seven years ago for bank robbery, something he could blame his former friends Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara for.

Shinji had actually been the getaway driver, not robbed the bank specifically. He was a very good mechanic and had been involved in illegal street racing since he first got his license. Which is why Toji and Kensuke had brought him onto their crew. Kensuke had hacked the bank security cameras and Toji had been the triggerman for the group. There was another accomplice with them, someone named Kaworu Nagisa, but he had been shot during the robbery when a couple police units arrived.

Apparently Kensuke hadn't disabled the silent alarm (which had been newly installed at the bank) and Toji had opened fire the second he saw the cops. Kaworu had been shot dead at the scene, and Shinji booked it out of the city as quickly as he could, along with Toji and Kensuke. He had made it to the highway and it seemed like they were home free. Until the new Federal Task Force showed up.

The trio had been caught by the Task Forces new Electrical System Disabler (ESD) harpoon launcher used to fry the electronics in Shinjis car, stopping it dead. The trio were jailed, and while Kensuke and Toji were given 10 years for the theft, Shinji was only given seven. Having just been released a couple hours ago, he was currently walking down the desert highway with only a duffle bag of his few meager possessions and the clothes on his back. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and pair of jeans, work boots and a baseball cap. In his bag he had only a few items like a change of clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, and his mechanic tools. The only other thing he had was his release papers and $2000 in cash.

Having spent seven years of his life in prison doing hard labor, (which helped him earn some cash on the inside) Shinji wanted to just go straight and start his life over. But he had no idea where to start.

The desert heat beat down heavily on Shinji's body, causing him to sweat as he just kept walking. As he peered down the stretch of highway, he noticed a red car on the side of the road with the hood open and a woman in a red spaghetti-strap shirt and a wavy white skirt staring at the engine. Realizing that the woman was having car trouble, Shinji thought that maybe good fortune was shining on him at last. He certainly could use a ride to somewhere.

Shinji headed over to the woman just as a strong gust of wind kicked up and blew the womans skirt up, revealing she was wearing a pair of red lace panties. Shinji couldn't help but stop and stare for a few seconds as the woman scrambled to hold her skirt down with both hands. She spun around and froze when she noticed Shinji standing a few feet from her.

"Oh! Uh... hello." she gasped.

"Hi. Car trouble?" he asked.

"Uh, yes."

"Maybe I can help."

Kyoko kept her eyes on handsome young man as he set his bag down and opened it up, pulling out a tool kit. She hadn't noticed him before walking down the highway, long before she had car trouble. And he had a toolkit with him? Was he a mechanic? She felt as if good fortune was smiling on her!

"Let me take a look." he said.

The strawberry blond woman stood by the side of the car, two thoughts on her mind.

1 - where had this hunk of a man come from? Appearing almost out of nowhere, and just when she needed help, almost like providence. And 2 - had he seen her panties?

"Okay. Looks like your timing belt has snapped." he said.

"What?" she gasped when she heard that.

"Yeah, look." he said as he pulled the rubber strip out of the engine.

"Oh, god! Uh... you don't have a spare in that bag of yours, do you?"

"No, but..." he said as he looked at the woman, then at her legs.

Kyoko blushed when she realized what he was staring at.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh... do you have any other pantyhose?"

"Um..." she said as she looked down at herself before blushing. "Why?"

"Well, nylon can be used for a temporary belt for the engine. Maybe enough to get it to a garage."

"Oh. Well, okay." Kyoko said as she slipped off her sandals and shimmied out of her stockings. Shinji watched her out of the corner of his eye, all the while thinking the woman had nice legs. "Here you go." she said, handing him the nylons.

"Thanks." he said and carefully stretched the nylons over the gears.

"Is that going to work?"

"Oh, yes. Nylons are a lot stronger than you might think. Especially if you stretch them out longways instead of spreading them wide, which causes them to rip easier."

Kyoko just nodded at his explanation as she watched him work.

All the while, though, she couldn't help but notice how handsome the young man was. Short brown hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin, and an obvious Japanese-American heritage in his features. He looked a little sweaty but she figured that was from the desert heat. But as he continued to work, he suddenly took his hat off, and then pulled his t-shirt off. Kyoko nearly lost it when he did that. His body was lean but well-muscled, fit and quite pleasing to look at. He wasn't overly built like a bodybuilder, no chiseled abs or anything, but very nice. It took everything she had not to wolf-whistle at him.

Kyoko then realized that he had taken off his shirt to help keep his hands from getting burned by one part of the engine while he replaced the timing belt with her nylons. He hadn't had to touch that part of the engine when he was examining or extracting the belt before. The man had common sense.

She just smiled as she watched him work, leaning in on the side of the car and giving him a view of her ample chest from her spaghetti-strap tank-top shirt.

Shinji noticed how endowed the woman was.

"Okay, done." he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup. You're good to go." he said, replacing his shirt on his body.

"Thank you." she said as he closed the hood of the corvette. "I'm Kyoko, by the way."

"Shinji." he introduced, giving her a nice smile.

"Thank you, Shinji, for helping me out. I don't know how to thank you for this. Uh... did you need a lift somewhere?"

Shinji smiled as she asked.

"I could use one." he said with a smile.

Kyoko hopped in the front seat and Shinji put his bag behind the passenger seat and got in next to the attractive woman. As he did that, Kyoko intentionally pulled up her skirt, all the way to her panties, showing as much leg as possible before she turned the engine over and pulled back out onto the highway. Shinji couldn't help but stare at her legs as they went.

The pair arrived at the old Roy's Motel and Café Stop a couple hours later. During that time, Shinji and Kyoko talked and got to know each other.

Shinji found it difficult to believe that the woman sitting next to him was almost 40 and having a mid-life crisis. Kyoko found it difficult to believe that the young man sitting next to her had been in prison.

Kyoko explained that she was trying to catch up with the life that she wished she could have had, having gotten pregnant at a young age. Adventure and romance that she had been denied as her husband turned out not to be the type. Especially when he was caught cheating with other women and gotten one of them pregnant. So, here she was trying to make up for it.

Shinji explained that he had actually been the getaway driver and not robbed the bank itself. But those seven years had changed him. He wanted a fresh start and an honest life. This was because of the two police units that had been alerted to the silent bank alarm. That's when Toji, Kensuke and Kaworu came out and Toji started shooting. The cops returned fire, killing Kaworu and forcing the trio to escape. Shinji managed to get them out of the city, which is where the Feds nabbed them. Kyoko thought that sounded exciting.

They talked and flirted for those two hours, getting more comfortable with each other every passing mile. Kyoko thought the younger man was just what she had been looking for. Shinji thought the older woman was the hottest he had seen in years. Even if he had been in prison for the last seven.

When they arrived at the Motel and Café it was almost sundown. Fortunately, there was a mechanic shop nearby and they were able to get an appointment to replace the belt. Unfortunately, they would not be able to get the part and replace it for a couple of days. They checked into the Motel for a couple nights, but there was only one room available. Two were being renovated and one had been trashed by some kind of bachelor party, while the rest had been rented.

The room itself had one queen-sized bed, which made the pair blush a little. However, their current state of arousal was affected by this implication. The pair had just met, but were in similar situations relationship-wise (meaning a dry-spell), and there was an obvious attraction between them.

Shinji closed the door to their room and just stared at the woman, who noticed his intense gaze upon her body. Her heart beating loudly in her ears, Kyoko made the opening move.

"Shinji, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"Before you fixed my car, did you see my panties?"

"Yes, I did." he said with a smile.

"Would you like to see them again?"

Before Shinji could reply, Kyoko unbuttoned her flimsy skirt and let it fall to the floor. Shinji just stared at the red lace panties as Kyoko lifted her spaghetti-strapped shirt over her head, leaving her in her red lace bra that covered her ample and perky breasts. She ran her hands over her body, from her hips to her chest, cupping her breasts and looking at Shinji with a lustful expression on her face.

His willpower having decayed and crumbled since meeting the sexy older woman, Shinji took his cue from Kyoko and pulled his own shirt off his body and moved closer. She eyed him appreciatively as he stepped right up in front of her.

Shinji knew that it had been 18 years since Kyoko had been touched by a man. And she knew that it had been at least 9 years since he was last with a woman. Lust and need were practically radiating from the pair as the younger man wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him as his left hand gripped behind her head as he kissed her deeply. Kyoko moaned as she felt his tongue invade her mouth, his body rubbing up against her own. She was wet already from the moment she took her skirt off, happily relieved that this hot young man wanted her like she wanted him.

Their legs started to feel weak as she pushed away from Shinji, keeping in arms reach as she breathed deeply, gripping his jeans and practically ripping them off, belt first. Shinji smiled, flattered that she wanted him this much. Shinji helped her remove his jeans, then all but tore her bra and panties off her body.

He forced her up against the wall of the room, her arms and legs wrapped around his naked body as he pressed his hot bod against hers. Their kissing intensified as Shinji took his raging hard-on and found her wet womanhood.

"AAAHHH!" Kyoko shrieked as she felt him penetrate her body. The unfamiliar feeling sending jolts of pleasure blasting through her body like a tsunami. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God, Uh!" she panted as Shinji held her, thrusting into her body as his hands gripped and caressed her ass.

"Oh, Yeah! So... Tight!" Shinji grunted as he thrust into her hot body, reveling in the pleasure.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly, her arms coiled around his neck as her fingers clawed at his back. Shinji was holding her up with his hands underneath her legs, cradling her shapely ass as he pushed in and out of her against the wall, never having felt anything so inviting.

Sweat was covering their bodies as they continued to devour each other, panting and moaning hotly as he continued to thrust into her.

Shinji pulled her from the wall and fell onto the bed, the pair writhing in a mess of tangled limbs with the younger man on top of the hot MILF.

Shinji grunted as he pounded the woman, who was screaming loudly with reckless abandon as he laid into her.

"AH! Yeah! You're, UH!, So Hot! So Good!" Shinji said to the woman beneath him.

"Uh! Yes! Yes! UH! More! Don't Stop! I... Oh, God!" Kyoko squealed as he hammered her.

Shinjis arms were underneath her body, under her arms and gripping her shoulders from behind, using it as leverage to thrust more into her, her own arms wrapped around his neck to reach his back, clutching and clawing at him. Her legs, once wrapped around him, were flaying wildly in the air as his hips kept up their speed, driving Kyoko crazy at his constant pace.

The orgasm hit both of them as Shinji held on tightly, suddenly flipping them over, putting Kyoko on top as his hands slid up and down her body, caressing her shapely ass and thrusting upwards into the woman. Kyoko nearly blanked out at how good it felt, somehow finding the strength to push herself up into a sitting position, her lover holding her hips firmly to move her body back and forth, causing her to ride his manhood for all she was worth.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" Kyoko moaned as her hips bucked back and forth, feeling him slide back and forth inside her.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Shinji grunted as he couldn't help but stare up at the sexy older woman, his hands caressing her body wantonly.

Kyoko didn't care how loud she was as she continued to pant and moan, her hair whipping this way and that. She wondered how she looked, riding this younger man like he was a rodeo bull. She could feel his hands on her body, from her hips all the way to her breasts, squeezing and fondling them firmly, but with care. He wasn't trying to be rough or hurt her, but she was sure he was bruising her a little.

Time seemed to slip in and out of their minds, the pair wrapped up in the pleasure as it continued to build and build.

One orgasm hit, then another, Kyoko's mind unable to contain just how many passed through her.

Shinji suddenly sat up and embraced the woman, kissing her hotly as he came in time with her.

The pair felt their mutual orgasm peak, Kyoko wrapping her arms and legs around Shinji tightly as he did the same with his arms, bucking against each other as they came hard, crying out loud enough to wake the whole motel.

They had lost all track of time, and the number of orgasms they had had together. Kyoko wasn't even thinking she might have gotten pregnant with how raw they had gone about it.

Shinji held the woman tightly against his warm body, sweating dripping from his hair as he caressed her skin and nuzzled her neck.

"That was...oh, God!" Kyoko panted as she laid against him, her body feeling like jelly.

"You were... so good." Shinji whispered back to her as he kissed her skin tenderly, before he laid both of them down on the bed and pulled out of her.

Kyoko cuddled up against the young man, her body still hot and sweaty, her heartbeat slowly coming down from her exhilarated high. She just laid there, exhausted and sore, but happier than she had been in years.

This was what she had wanted: to find a hot guy, take him to her room and have wild sex with him. She honestly didn't think it was going to happen. She especially didn't expect it to be with a younger guy she had just met who was into older women. Then again, Shinji had said he didn't believe she was almost 40.

Shinji was just basking in the afterglow of the best sex he had ever had. He had had girlfriends in the past, but none of them had ever been this passionate. None of them had ever wanted him out of pure lust and desire. The appeal of the older woman was not lost on him, and even if it had been a long time for both of them, he would have no way even considered meeting someone who had the same needs as himself.

Kyoko had a very 'Stacys Mom' appeal to her, and Shinji was more than a young teenage boy now.

The pair had exhausted themselves in their intense coupling, but were willing to go another round or two. The spirit was willing, the body needed some rest though.

It was hours later when Kyoko woke up and found herself turned on her side looking at the wall. By the clock on the side table, it was well passed midnight and she wondered if it had all been a dream. For the briefest of moments she felt completely and totally alone. That was when she felt movement behind her and a pair of strong arms wrap around her as a warm body pressed up against her from behind.

 _Shinji?_ She hoped as the arms wrapped around her, the right arm coming up underneath her and caressing her stomach right under her breast, the left arm gently stroking her hip and leg before coming down right above her womanhood. Her breath hitched for a second as a familiar voice breathed in her ear.

"Are you ready to go another round, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko felt her heartbeat accelerate and her body heat up, overjoyed to hear Shinjis voice, which told her that it wasn't a dream. She had met a hot and handsome young man and had sex with him. Red hot, wild, incredibly passionate sex, like she had always read about.

"There's no rush, Shinji-kun." she said back to him, enjoying him holding her. "But how about you warm me up a little first?"

Kyoko gasped when she felt his right hand caress her right breast and his left hand slide into her moist and ready womanhood.

Shinji pulled her back to face him, kissing her lips hotly as he held her from behind. She moaned as she let him have his way with her once again.

Shinji and Kyoko spent the next two days in their motel room, just having sex and ordering room service. The part they needed for her car eventually arrived and the Corvette was quickly repaired. The pair then headed out to Las Vegas where they stayed at the Bellagio Hotel, and spent most of the week just having sex and ordering room service.

It was pretty much the best week of their lives.

When they left Vegas, and returned to San Francisco, all of Kyoko's friends couldn't believe that the woman who claimed she was having a mid-life crisis had actually found a hot younger lover and ended up having an ungodly amount of sex with him. They were all rather envious. Especially when they met him.

What's more is that Kyoko's daughter Asuka couldn't believe that her mother had found a hotter boyfriend than herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Four \- **Jack Of All Trades**

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu drummed her fingers on the edge of the table as she waited for the repairman to arrived. Her house was in a state of need: her washing machine, dryer, air conditioner and water heater were on the fritz. All at the same time! It was like a conspiracy. Actually, as she thought about it, she wondered if it wasn't a coincidence when her husband bought the place.

The 40-year old woman looked at the clock. The repairman she had found wasn't late, she was just being impatient. The man who was coming was supposedly a Jack-of-all-trades. A mechanic, an electrician, a plumber, a carpenter, a welder and a mason. He had been recommended to her by a friend, Misato Katsuragi, from her Health Club.

Kyoko had long, dyed-blonde hair, (which was usually a light red in color), bright greenish eyes and fair skin. She was dressed in a short white silk bathrobe that was tied loosely around her curvy body. She had a toned stomach, a trim waist, an ass you couldn't look away from, a chest that could stop traffic and mile-long legs.

The German-borne woman had worked hard for her body, especially after her husband had split on her more than a decade ago. Anyone who saw her would wonder why he would leave such a beautiful woman.

That didn't mean she had a long list of suitors on call.

For all her hard work, Kyoko didn't go out as much as other people.

Maybe she was waiting for someone special.

The doorbell rang, and Kyoko all but ran to the door. She stopped short and adjusted her robe so that she wasn't unintentionally flashing the repairman. She opened the door and again stopped short.

Standing before her was a younger man of Japanese descent, but looked like he had a hint of some other nationality, possibly American or Italian, with his bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit with white trim and a logo on the left side of his chest. He stood maybe an inch or two taller than her, even with his work boots. She wasn't sure how young he was, maybe upper 20's or low 30's.

 _Yum! Thank you Misato!_ Kyoko thought as she recalled her friend from the gym having set this up.

"Hello, you must have been sent here to fix my washing machine," Kyoko said with a smile, her eyes giving his body the once over, drinking in every inch of this handsome young man. "I'm Kyoko …Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, and you are….."

"Shinji Ikari." the young man said with a small bow and smile.

"Thank you for coming. Especially on a Saturday." she said as she turned around. "Why don't I show you where my dying machines are."

"Lead the way." Shinji said.

Kyoko led the way into the house, Shinji following her with a smile on his face. Her robe clung to her body with every move she took, slightly wet from a bath, he figured. He could tell she was wearing a red bra and panty set underneath, but also a garter belt to go with her stockings.

Kyoko could feel his eyes upon her, her hands absently fidgeting with the tie of her robe. Misato often commented that Kyoko could get any man she wanted with her body, so why hadn't she? Maybe she should give this a try.

"They're right down here, in the basement." she said.

Kyoko led him down into the basement of her house, where everything apparently was.

The washing machine and dryer to the North, the water heater to the south, the air conditioning unit to the West. Which Shinji thought was odd, seeing as how most AC units were often kept outside of the house.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Shinji asked.

"Well, the washer stopped working two days ago. The dryer stopped blowing hot air last week. The water heater just shut off the other day. And the AC unit for the whole house just won't turn on. I need to know if it can be fixed, or do I need to replace them. Either way, I don't think it'll be cheap."

Shinji nodded as he looked at the four appliances.

"Okay. Anything else I should know about before I get to these four?" he asked.

"About them? No."

"I mean... about any other appliance in the house."

"Well, the refrigerator still works, but that might be touch and go. The oven, the microwave, the TV and the dishwasher are still working, so I don't wanna jinx it. As for my bathroom gadgets, like my curling iron and hair dryer, I honestly don't know."

"Gotcha." he said as he went to work.

Not having anything special or important to work on today, Kyoko just held back and watched the young man do his job. She noted that he was quite fit and hotter than Misato said he was. Though she at first thought Misato was exaggerating.

Shinji was finished quickly with the AC unit before moving to the water heater.

"Just a loose wire in the AC." he said as he examined the water heater. "Looks like a couple loose valves here." he said as he pulled a wrench from his bag.

Kyoko listened intently to him, all the while wondering certain things about the man. The obvious stuff: was he single, what kind of woman did he like, etc.

It was obvious by the way he moved that he knew what he was doing. He had already fixed the AC unit, the water heater, and now he was on to the washer and dryer.

' _He's nothing like my husband, who needed two extra hands and a roadmap to find my G-spot_.' Kyoko thought bitterly as she undid the tie on her robe ever so subtly.

She watched him finish up with the washer and dryer and turn to her.

"Alright. Done. Looks like the wiring is faulty. I can replace it, no problem. I've got some extras in my truck."

"Great! Now... just to be sure... would you mind taking a look at the other appliances when you're done with that?"

Shinji nodded as he went back out to the truck and got the wires. Ten minutes, per machine, and he was finished.

The next stop was the kitchen. The oven and the microwave, then the sink and garbage disposal.

"Sorry to keep giving you job after job here, but..." Kyoko apologized. "...I figured as long as I had you here, I might as well use you."

"It's not a problem. It's what I'm good at." Shinji said from underneath the sink.

"I can tell." she smiled, leaning forward as her robe came open, giving him a clear view of her red bra and panties, as well as her garter belt and stockings.

Shinji noticed what she was wearing underneath, a small pitch in his pants springing up to a tent. Kyoko noticed and smiled.

She continued teasing him as he went around the house, making sure that he caught various glimpses of her body and what she was wearing. And little by little, Shinji was becoming equally turned on.

Eventually they ended up in Kyoko's bedroom, with Shinji examining her personal computer.

"So, exactly how much is this going to cost me?" Kyoko asked the young man, her robe now open, revealing a thin line of skin from her neck to her legs, and a teasing glimpse of her lingerie.

"I'm not sure. I was only supposed to look at your washer, dryer, AC and water heater. With all these other appliances and such... it could be quite expensive." he said, eyeing her body as he did.

"Oh, dear. Is there... anyway I could get you to lower the price? Or give me a discount?" she asked sultrily.

Shinji looked at the woman, who looked ready to fall out of her robe at any second.

"Well, I might be able to drop the price. For the right...incentive." he said as he unbuckled his tool belt and dropped it on the floor.

Kyoko liked where this was going.

"Oh? And what sort of incentive do you require?" she asked, her hands pulling back on her robe to place on her hips, revealing her red lace bra, panties and garter belt with stockings.

She licked her lips when he unzipped his jumpsuit, pulling it off and revealing that he was wearing a gray tank-top underneath, which revealed his athletic arms.

"My manager can give you the details. Or would you prefer a more... personal touch?" he asked as he pulled his tank-top over and off his body, giving Kyoko a full-on view of his hard, naked chest.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need a...personal touch." Kyoko said as she fully pulled her robe open and dropped it to the floor.

The shapely blond-haired MILF, dressed in her sexiest lingerie, complete with garter belt and stockings, looked like a sex-bomb waiting to go off. The only thing that would have made the image even sexier, was if she had been wearing a pearl necklace and high-heels.

The brown-haired JOAT quickly discarded his jumpsuit, and dressed only in his black boxer briefs was giving the woman so many lewd fantasies. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she stared at him.

Kyoko walked over to him, shaking her hips with each step, she reached up to the clasp between her generous breasts, unclipping her red bra and freeing The Girls from their confines.

"How about THIS for an incentive?" Kyoko panted as she tossed her bra across the room, not caring where it landed.

Shinji wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her against his hot body, his raging manhood in his briefs pushed up against her already moist panties, his muscular chest pressed against her ample bosom as his right hand ran down her backside.

"OH!" she gasped, her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

Kyoko was hot and wet from anticipation. All day long she had been dreaming of this, wanting this, and now she was going to get what she wanted.

She could feel how much he wanted her by the way his hands were all over her body.

"You're so hot." Shinji said huskily as he kissed her neck.

"AH! You're... making me hot!" Kyoko moaned as his body continued to rub against hers.

Shinji pushed her back towards the bed, before spinning her around and rubbing up body up against her back. His arms wrapped around to caress and fondle her body. Kyoko cooed as he felt her up.

His left hand slid down her smooth stomach and into her panties, caressing her inner lips and causing her to gasp, which continued until she came all over his hand.

"OH! AH! Uhhhhh!" she panted.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he whispered into her ear.

"Very... long." she gasped.

"Well, then, let's get you caught up." he said as he pushed her forward on the bed. Her hands caught her before she fell forward, and she was faintly aware that she was bent over her own bed. Shinji grabbed her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, leaving her in her garter and stocking. He pulled his own boxers down, breathing deeply as he did.

"Please... take me." she panted hotly.

"I'm at your service." Shinji said as he gripped her hips and slid his rock-hard member deep into her waiting and willing body.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Yes!" Kyoko gasped as he filled her deeper than her ex-husband had. ' _So... BIG!_ ' she mentally gasped.

Shinji held her hips tightly, pulling back and thrusting in, over and over again, reveling in the tightness of her body.

' _So... tight!_ ' he thought as he plunged into her. ' _How the hell could a woman like this have gone for so long without any attention?_ ' he grunted as he continued to take her. Her moaning was getting louder by the second. ' _Well, I'm going to fix that!_ '

"Oh, Yes! Yes! So good! More!" she mewled, barely able to keep herself up on her own hands as he continued to lay into her.

The second Kyoko collapsed forward, Shinji was quick to scoop her up and threw themselves on the bed. He was still inside her as he sprawled out on the bed, their hands reaching for each other all the while. Shinji held her close as Kyoko turned her head back towards her, the pair kissing intently as he continued to thrust hard into her, the pair on their sides as his hands caressed her ample breasts wantonly.

Kyoko was in absolute heaven at having this hot and athletic younger man have his way with her. Even her ex-husband had never been this attentive to her needs.

"AH! AH! I'M... COMING!" she cried out as she suddenly released, and in time with Shinji.

"ARGH! UHHHH!" Shinji grunted as he came with her.

Shinji untangled himself from behind her, laid her on her back and got on top. Kyoko was still riding the euphoria from the orgasm as she felt him spread her legs apart.

"Oh! You still want more?" she gasped as he saw her about to stick his large manhood into her.

"I don't stop until the customer is satisfied." he said, staring intently into her eyes.

"I haven't... been satisfied... in a long, long time." she panted as she reached up and caressed his chest. "So... (gulp)... satisfy me?" she panted in a hot breathy voice.

Shinji cupped her shapely ass as lifted it up to match his waist-level, before impaling the older woman as deep as he could. Kyoko gasped as she was filled once more by her lover.

Shinji watched her generous breasts bounce back and forth as he took her again, her hands gripping at the sheets of her bed tightly while her legs wrapped around his waist to hold on to him. Her silky stockings rubbed on him and he enjoyed the feel.

Kyoko's cries were music to Shinjis ears, which kept him going for the next hour, through at least five or six more orgasams and sending the woman into sheer satisfied bliss over and over again.

Her last orgasm nearly knocked her out completely as the young Jack hammered her raw. She could feel his seed shoot into her like a firehose and extinguishing her smoldering fire.

The pair collapsed against each other, Shinji wrapping his arms around the woman and holding her close.

' _And he likes to cuddle after sex_.' Kyoko thought happily before she passed out.

It was several hours later, almost 4 in the morning, when Kyoko finally woke up. She looked over and saw that Shinji was up and getting dressed. She felt a swell of sadness in her chest at the thought of him leaving.

"S-Shinji?" she called out, sitting up in the bed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Shinji said as he pulled his uniform on.

"You're leaving?" she asked, pulling the sheets around her mostly naked body.

"Well... I've got four other jobs lined up tomorrow." he said with some sorrow in his voice.

"Are you... will I..." she tried to get the words out, but couldn't.

Seeming to sense what she was trying to say, Shinji preempted her.

"Were you satisfied?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Were you satisfied, with my work?" he repeated, an underlying meaning in his voice.

"Well, I..." she slightly stuttered.

"Because if you weren't, I'd have to come back and try again. And again, and again, until you were satisfied." he said with a smile.

Kyoko's cheeks heated up at his implication.

"Oh! Then... no. I wasn't 'completely' satisfied." she said with a slight tease in her voice.

"Alright, then. I'll stop by tomorrow night to see where I can improve in my service." he said with a smile.

Kyoko smiled as she stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Then... I'll see you tomorrow night." she said as she leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

Shinji wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in close, as the sheet slipped from her grip and fell to the floor between them.

"I think I'm gonna be late to my first job." he said, making Kyoko laugh a little as she gripped the zipper on his suit and pulled it down.

"Just a little." she said with a smile.

End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: 

Here's chapter two of the long-awaited series of lemon stories for Shinji and Kyoko.

More stories and scenarios are to come, but please tell me what you thought of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_KYOKO AND SHINJI STORIES_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: These are a couple of lemon stories about Shinji and Kyoko. These are AU so there is no connection to the canon series, also all the characters are 18+.

Authors Notes: This is a Halloween story (sorry it's a day late). Be warned, that there is a second story to be tagged on to this. The chapter will be updated later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Five \- **The Vampire**

(Romanian Embassy, Tokyo, Japan)

The large gothic-styled mansion/embassy was located at the far Eastern end of the Kyoko city district, and had been mostly unused since it was built in the 1830's. It was considered the oldest Western building in the city, most of the other buildings having been Japanese in design.

This was where Shinji Ikari, 52, found himself in front of.

Shinji had responded to a personal ad in the paper, of a woman looking for companionship. She was looking for someone as lonely as she was.

Shinji had no ties to anyone at this point in his life.

His father and mother were long dead, his girlfriend Rei Ayanami had left him years ago following his deployment to Afghanistan, seeing someone named Kaworu while he was in the service. His best friends Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida had moved on with their own lives and careers, and the only other person he trusted, his former commanding officer in Afghanistan, Misato, had recently died as well.

Shinji knocked on the door to manor and waited for it to open up.

The door creaked open and an elderly man in a fine suit appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Uh, hi. I'm Shinji Ikari. I called earlier in response to this ad in the paper." he said, holding up the paper.

"Ah, yes. Come in, please." he said. "I am Kouzou Fuyutsuki, the major domo of the house."

"Nice to meet you." Shinji said.

"Please wait in the parlor. I'll inform the Mistress that you are here." he said.

 _Mistress_? He wondered as the older man left.

(4th Level Sub-Basement)

Deep within the confines of the old world manor a single black coffin sat upon a raised alter. The lid opened up slowly as a female figure emerged from it.

Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was the epitome of a MILF. Tall and shapely, with a D-Cup chest and long shapely legs, and straight strawberry blond hair that went down past her shoulders. Bright green eyes, unblemished skin, and a warm smile. All of which spoke of her German heritage.

She was dressed in a black corset with a matching cape, a pair of black panties, a pair of thigh-high leather boots, and a spiked choker around her neck.

Kyoko was a vampire, over 500 years old, and for the last two hundred years she had been lonely. Especially when her daughter, Asuka, had married into another clan and left her alone over a century ago.

For the last few years, Kyoko and her servants had been living peacefully here in Japan. They had taken over the old Romanian Embassy and were slowly making headway into growing their assets and powerbase.

Just then, Kouzou arrived with a tray made of silver that had a single glass upon it, a luscious red liquid inside it.

"Thank you, Kouzou." Kyoko said as she drank it readily and hungrily. "Yes, Kouzou?" she asked, noticing the man standing still beside her.

"Madam, there is a man here to see you." he said to her.

"A man?" she asked.

"Yes. He is here in response to your ad in the paper."

"Hmm. Is he like the others?" she asked.

"I do not believe so." he said as she placed the glass back on the tray.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"I would say...50 to 52."

"Really?" she said, her interest peaking.

The last six men to answer her ad had not been to her liking. They were all sex-hungry, greedy and self-interested. Not exactly what Kyoko was looking for. And they were young as well, all in their early 20's and 30's, all looking for a meal ticket and a cushy lifestyle.

But an older man? (At least in comparison to the others she had met) This might be interesting.

"His name?" she asked.

"Shinji Ikari." he replied.

"Does he appear in good health?"

"Yes, mistress, I believe he does."

"I shall meet this man. Please have my red velvet dress laid out. And have Maya make sure our guest is comfortable until my arrival."

"Of course, ma'am." he said as he walked out of the chamber.

Kyoko, with the help of her attendant, redressed herself and headed up to see this man.

When she arrived in the main foyer, she noticed that the man in question was standing in front of a large painting. It was the one of her previous life... the one where she and her first husband, the Lord Declan Sohryu, were posing in front of their original mansion in Germany.

"Do you like that one?" she asked.

"Oh! Uh... hello." Shinji said, noticing the beautiful and regal looking woman, who appeared to be in her early 40s. She was dressed in an elegant yet stunning red dress, reminiscent of a Victorian-era gown, with a plunging neckline, which was lined with white lace. He bowed to her.

"Hello. I am Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu. You're here in response to my ad." she said.

"Yes, I am. I am Shinji Ikari." he introduced to her, bowing a little as he did.

"Nice to meet you. So, do you like that one?" she asked, looking at the portrait.

"Uh... it caught my attention. It looks old." he said.

"Yes. Very old." she said, remembering when she and her husband posed for it. "1681. One of the few possessions my family retained after all these years."

"Impressive." he stated.

"So... tell me, why did you respond to my ad?" she asked.

Shinji sighed as she said that.

"Honestly? I don't know myself. I don't even know if I am right for you."

"Oh?" she wondered. That was a new answer. This man did not exude any kind of cocky arrogance or even confidence. But there was an air of honesty about him.

Being a vampire Kyoko possessed certain attributes that enabled her to detect if a person was trying to deceive her. Mind-reading and scent-detection, amongst other abilities.

And she could sense nothing but honesty from the man.

He was 52 years old, looked like he kept in good shape. He had a full head of hair, but the edges around his ears were starting to grey. But it was his eyes that drew her in. Like he had seen a lot in his brief life. Painful things. In his mind she saw he had been in the military for most of his life. 28 years! Shocking that he wasn't a career soldier or a high-ranked one. He had joined the Army when he was 19 years old, did a tour for six, took a year off, then re-enlisted where he served for another three tours, a couple of them being extended due to 'circumstances'. He had only been a Master Sergeant when he got out. Since getting out, he had held several odd jobs, no career that she could see, and he was alone. He didn't even have a pet.

He spoke eight languages, was involved in 15 special ops, CTU, and had killed only when attacked himself. He was skilled in weapons, tactics, vehicles, hand-to-hand combat and could even pilot a helicopter. His hobbies included cooking, music (playing five instruments) and various sports. The man obviously kept himself busy when not in service.

He had never married since he had been cheated on by his first girlfriend, Rei Ayanami, while he was away serving his first tour. It had shaken him rather badly, which is why he took a year off, and then re-enlisted for another three tours.

This intrigued Kyoko. Like maybe she had a new project to work on.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, several reasons. I've never had a decent relationship to begin with. Never married, and... I guess it was my own fault for waiting this long. Like I was running away from my problems." he said.

"We all run from something, Mr. Ikari."

"I guess that's true."

"Then why did you come here today? To see if you were right, or to see who and what I am?" she asked.

"I guess because I thought I had nothing to lose with trying to meet new people."

Kyoko continued to smile at his honesty, though his self-depreciating manner puzzled her.

"Please, sit."

Kyoko could tell that he was checking her out, thinking she was very beautiful. And very possibly WAY out of his league. Kyoko smiled as he thought that.

' _This is going to be interesting._ ' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Kyoko had been seeing each other for two months now.

Shinji had come to expect a certain degree of oddness from the woman. Like never going out during the daytime, no mirrors around her mansion, and even a strange aversion to garlic.

Kyoko said she wasn't allergic, just very sensitive.

While Shinji began to suspect things about the woman, what really cemented the deal for him was when she was attacked.

A group of vampire hunters had come to the mansion, in the middle of the day, knocked out or killed the staff, and were about to kill Kyoko, when Shinji arrived at the mansion on his day off.

There were five hunters total.

They had used a pair of silver crucifixes to hold her back, bound her arms with thick rope while one of them attempted to stake her through the heart. The rest of the staff had been dispatched, and two of them killed.

This was what Shinji walked in to, and didn't hesitate to act. He dispatched the first two who were holding the crosses, then threw one of their weapons at one of the hunters who were restraining Kyoko. She effortlessly threw the third hunter across the room. Shinji knocked the fourth one down, punching and kicking him into a wall, only to be stopped by the fifth, who had a gun pointed at him.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What the..." he gasped, noticing nothing had happened to him.

That's when he noticed Kyoko was standing in front of Shinji.

"Silver bullets don't work on vampires. Only werewolves." she said before jumping right in front of him and striking him in the chest, hurling him against the far wall.

The five hunters were unconscious.

"What happened here?" Shinji gasped.

"Vampire hunters. They have been trying to get me for centuries." Kyoko said.

"That would explain the wooden stakes and crucifixes." Shinji said.

"Madam, the police are already on their way." a slightly dazed Kouzou said.

"They risk exposing me to the world. What do we do now? We can't leave." she thought. ' _Maybe I can use my hypnosis to..._ '

"I think I can help." Shinji said.

Within 10 minutes, the police arrived and arrested the hunters, who insisted that Kyoko was a vampire.

"She's a vampire! A vampire, I tell you!" the lead hunter shouted as he was being lead out by the police.

"Oh, really? Do you have any proof of that?" the cop asked.

"Let her step out into the sunlight!" the hunter shouted.

Shinji looked at the older woman and nodded for her to do so.

Kyoko stepped out into the sunlight, staring up and squinting at the sunlight.

"Wha...?" he gasped.

"Don't vampires burst into flames when they step out into sunlight?" the cop asked. "Or is that just a childrens story?"

"But, but.. But that's..."

"Let's go! You're under arrest for murder and assault." the police officer said.

"But that's... she's..." the vampire hunter insisted as he was shoved into the police cruiser.

Once the police were gone, Shinji and Kyoko were alone with Kouzou.

"What happened?" the major domo asked.

"Sunscreen with zinc." Kyoko said with a smirk. "Shinji's idea."

"I had a friend named Kaworu who had very sensitive skin. Sunscreen with zinc helped a lot." Shinji said.

"But where did you...?" the older man started to ask.

"The pharmacy. Shinji just bought it, after I made the pharmacist think he had a prescription for it." she said.

"It didn't take but ten minutes." Shinji said.

"So... what now?" Kouzou asked.

"That depends on Shinji." Kyoko said.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Well, you... saved my life. And you now know what I am. What will you do now?" she asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Those hunters tried to kill you, so..."

"But you know what I am. A vampire. And I have been keeping it a secret from you."

"I know why you did it, I'm not upset."

"You're not?" she asked.

"Well, I am a little jealous. You look so young and beautiful after four centuries. And look at me."

"Five centuries. But thank you. And...I am." she said, her eyes flashing briefly.

Shinji felt his own eyes sparkle a little, which slightly dazed him.

"What was that?" he gasped.

"The Zing! You... and I... Zinged." Kyoko gasped.

"Zinged?" Shinji asked, clearly confused.

"It's like true love. It only happens when two people have a connection that is deeper than anything else. Both spirit and emotion. But I didn't think it would happen twice in my life." she gasped.

"So... we're..."

"Yes. If you want it to be. And I can show you so much more than what your mortal life has been." she said.

"You can? You do?"

"I know your life, Shinji. I know how you have suffered and been hurt. How lonely you have been. I... have too."

Shinji bowed his head a little and then sighed, looking up to the woman and smiling.

"I'd like to know more about you. Everything. If you're willing."

Kyoko smiled as she took Shinjis hand and lead him back into the mansion.

Kyoko spent several days telling Shinji everything. Her long life, her joys, her sorrows, the people she had met, her husband being killed, her daughter getting married and moving away, of living alone and even her unique range of powers and abilities. She even told him about the times she had been hurt and nearly killed by vampire hunters like the ones who almost killed her days ago. Even at the end of it all, Shinji wasn't deterred. He wanted to be with Kyoko. And she wanted to be with him.

It had been a week since the vampire hunters had nearly killed Kyoko, and the bond between Shinji and the vampire mistress had only grown stronger. Shinji had been enamored with Kyoko from the start, yet it had taken two months for the Zing to happen. Kyoko reasoned that Shinji, who had been hurt years ago, had not fully opened his heart to the possibility of loving again. Something that Kyoko could understand herself.

The vampire mistress and her human consort were currently alone in her bedroom.

"Shinji... I still can't thank you enough for what you did for me." she said.

"You don't have to. I'm only sorry about your staff being killed." he said.

"Yes. They were good friends as well as servants." she said, remembering Maya and Makoto fondly.

"Kyoko... it also brings up another problem." he said.

"Problem?"

"I want to be with you. But... I'm still going to age and eventually die. You've been alive for five hundred years."

"Longer than that."

"I don't know what to do about this. It's not like I can become a vampire too."

"Why not?"

"You said that it doesn't always work. Some people who you tried to turn, died."

"That is true. It's a one-in-thousand chance." she sighed, realizing the truth.

Shinji took her hands into his.

"Despite that...I want to make love to you as a human." he said.

"I've never done it with a human before."

"Neither have I." he said with a laugh.

"Is making love to a vampire a typical human fantasy?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, amongst others."

Shinji kissed the vampiress on the lips, Kyoko moaned as he did. The simple action was intimate and warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Kyoko moaned as he kissed her neck, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin.

Shinji slowly slid the zipper on her dress down until he was able to remove the garment from her body. Beneath the dress Kyoko wore a sexy pair of black lace panties, a matching bra, and garter belt with stockings.

"Your turn, my love." Kyoko said hotly as she suddenly stripped him of his jacket, shirt, pants and even his underwear.

"What the..."

"Vampire super speed." she said as she ran her hand over his chest. She licked her lips as she stared at his athletic build. "I've always liked a strong man." she said approvingly.

Shinji smiled as he pulled her against his bare chest, kissing her intently as his hands roamed over her body. He reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as he pushed her back onto her bed.

He laid down on top of her, kissing her lips before moving down her body, kissing her neck and then stopping at her generous breasts. He licked and suckled on her aroused nipples, causing her to gasp as he did.

She had never felt pleasure like this before.

Shinji kissed down her shapely body, until he came to her waist. He paused just enough to reach over and pull her panties off her hips. He pulled them along her long legs and dropped them on the ground next to her bra. He pushed her legs open, kissing her thighs and getting her even more turned on. She gasped when she felt something warm and wet start licking her inner folds. The sensation were driving her crazy.

' _Oh, My! He's touching me in places I've never_... _even my husband was never this good!_ ' she thought as he continued to eat her out.

Kyoko held his head in place, her legs rubbing up and down his back and shoulders, her lover driving her crazy, right before she came.

"AAHHHH!" she cried out as she came all over his face.

She was panting heavily as Shinji wiped his face clean with his discard shirt. He looked down at the sexy older (very older) woman lying on the bed.

"Shinji... that was... so good!" she gasped as she tried to sit up.

Shinji crawled on the bed kissed her lips lovingly, holding her head from behind with his hand.

"It's going to get better. I promise." he said as he pushed her down and laid on top of her.

"Mmm! MMM!" Kyoko moaned into his mouth as her arms and legs wrapped around his athletic body. Shinji could feel her strength, finding it impossible to escape. Not that it was his first choice.

He maneuvered a little so that he could get his arms underneath her shapely body. His body pressed against her own, feeling how cool her body really was. He didn't know just how low her body temp was, but it seemed to contrast to his own heating up body temperature.

Suddenly, Shinji felt his raging manhood pierce something and slide into it. Realizing it was her own womanhood, Shinji paused, briefly, before thrusting further into her as possible.

"Uh! AH! Yes! Yes!" Kyoko gasped as she felt him enter her body.

"So Tight! Has it been so long for a beautiful woman like you?" he gasped as he felt her snug tightness fight against him.

"200 years." she moaned.

"Far, far too long." he said as he held her close, his chest rubbing against her bare breasts. His raging hard manhood penetrating her body with great urgency.

His hands reached up behind her shoulders, holding her firmly as he thrust hard into her again and again, the sexy vampiress beneath him completely in the thralls of their passionate lovemaking. Kyoko hadn't had a man touch her like this in two centuries, despite her powers to hypnotize and control others.

Something she mentally berated herself for not using on those hunters.

"AHHHH!" Kyoko cried out as she felt her body struck by an orgasm. It had been so long for her that she had been completely blind sided by the action.

"Huh! Huh! Kyoko." Shinji sighed as he stared down at the woman.

"It... really has been... so long." she said, a tear racing down her cheek. "I never thought I would feel like this again. Thank you, Shinji."

"We're not finished yet." Shinji said as he brought the hot undead woman up and onto his lap.

"Oh!" she gasped as she felt his mouth envelop her right breast, his right hand caressing and fondling her left breast, while he supported her with his left arm around her waist. "Ah, Ah, Ah, Oh, Oh, Oh, Uh, Uh, Uh!" she cried out over and over as she bounced up and down on his still aroused manhood.

Kyoko pulled Shinji to her chest, holding his head to her breasts as he continued to pleasure her. She was barely able to hold on as her body was flooded with overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh, Yes! Shinji! So... Good! AHHHHH!" she cried out.

Shinji put all of his enthusiasm into his love-making, pushing his body to his limits, despite his lack of experience he was very knowledgeable of sex tricks and techniques. He had wanted to make his first time with his girlfriend, before she went behind his back, special and memorable. Now, years later, Shinji was getting to use all that knowledge on someone who truly appreciated him.

For the next three hours, Shinji dominated their love-making, stimulating Kyoko in ways she had never experienced before. Five hundred years and her sexual experience was incredibly limited. She was loving this younger man even more than ever before.

It was well past midnight and Shinji felt completely drained and exhausted. Probably more than he should have been. He felt something was wrong.

Kyoko was snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. Her eyes suddenly opened as she heard his heart beat speeding up. Faster than it should have been.

"Shinji?" she gasped.

"Something... wrong. I... I think I'm having a heart attack." he panted heavily, holding his chest in panic.

"No. It's worse! You... you're having a stroke!" she gasped as she placed her hand over his heart.

"I... I need to get to a hospital." he gasped.

"You won't make it." she said. "Even with my speed."

"I think...I over did it. I... I'm sorry." he laughed in pain.

"Shinji... I can help you." she said as she caressed his cheek.

"You... you mean..."

"Yes. If you let me."

"But... what if,..."

"You're dead either way. I don't want to lose you by doing nothing." she said desperately.

Shinji couldn't think clearly, but managed to nod his head to her.

Kyoko quickly got on top of him, her fangs protruding from her mouth as she leaned down and sank her teeth into Shinji's neck. She sucked as much blood out of him as she dared, before she extended the pointer-finger nail into a sharp talon, and slit her left wrist. She hovered her wrist over his mouth, her vampiric blood dripping into his mouth and down his throat.

"Let my blood flow into your body, my love. It will help you." she said. ' _I hope_.' she thought.

Shinji ingested the blood as much as he could, laying on the bed and just waited.

Kyoko snuggled up to her lover and just held him tightly.

' _Please work. I finally found the perfect man after so many lonely years. I do not wish to lose him now_.' she thought as she held onto him tightly.

She had done everything she could to save it. Only time would tell if it worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(200 Years Later, New Romania in Eastern Europe)

Kyoko awoke in her bed, smiling as she felt the strong arms of her husband wrapped around her naked body.

Shinji had popped the question to her a year after beginning their relationship. Kyoko had been so happy with him, especially since he survived being turned, she said yes, and hadn't regretted it since.

Shinji had been a compassionate and generous lover, and loyal to a fault. And while Kyoko was Mistress of the House, Shinji had slowly worked his way up to being Master of the House.

"Good morning, my love." Kyoko said as she felt him stir himself awake.

"Morning already? I was having a nice dream." Shinji groaned as he tightened his grip on her.

"Oh? What about?" Kyoko asked as she looked at him.

"The day we met. The first time we made love. The better life you gave me."

"It always amuses me how you have that same dream on our anniversary." she smirked.

"I enjoy thinking about the good times. With someone to share them."

Kyoko smiled as she snuggled closer to her lover.

"Mama! Mama!" a shrilly female voice shouted as a pair of small children burst into their room. "Rain pulled my hair!"

"You little tattletale!" Rain shouted at her sister. "Father, I am innocent! Zephyr is being a baby!"

"I Am A Baby!" Zephyr whined.

"You're 102 years old! Grow up!" the 112-year old vampire shouted.

Shinji groaned at the pairs antics, before hissing loudly at them. Kyoko could only smile as the two preteen vampire girls were instantly cowed. While Shinji did love his daughters dearly, they knew better than to argue with their father.

Kyoko just watched as her loving husband took care of his two daughters. She hoped that her newest child, still growing in her womb, would be a boy.

She never could have imagined that having sex with a human would make him more susceptible to being turned into a vampire. Still, it had been a welcome surprise. One she had enjoyed many, many times before she got pregnant with her children.

Even if she died tomorrow she would never have any regrets for the happy life she had been given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes:

Hope everyone had a happy Halloween. And yes, I did use the 'zing' from Hotel Transylvania in this story.

Update to this story will be coming soon, with an additional chapter for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**_SHINJI AND KYOKO  
_** by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or its characters.

Summary: These are a couple of lemon stories about Shinji and Kyoko. These are AU so there is no connection to the canon series, also all the characters are 18+.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Six  
 **The House Guest**

Johann Langley Sohryu and his wife Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu are hosting a guest. Shinji Ikari, the son of Yui Ikari from Japan. He is 21 years old. (Yui is 40)

Yui was old friends with Kyoko and Johann and Shinji was in town for the European edition of the American Ninja Warrior competition.

Kyoko is 39 years old and, despite being incredibly fit and shapely, and looking half the age she really was, was bored with her life. Her husband never touches her any more and she suspects he is having an affair.

Shinji, however, is smitten with the older woman, commenting to Johann how he's lucky to have such a beautiful wife.

Kyoko couldn't help but be flattered.

There were other instances, of course.

It was during dinner in the dining room on the first night that Shinji moved around behind the woman to get to his seat, his hand caressing her behind rather intimately. Kyoko gasped as she felt his hand over her rear end. She looked over to Shinji, seeing him smiling at her. She blushed a little at his bold touching.

That same night Kyoko caught Shinji staring appreciatively at her as she was drying her bright red hair in her bathroom, while wearing only a towel. Funny thing, she didn't chastize him for doing so, or shut the door to give herself privacy.

A third instance, however, made Kyoko very aware of the state of things in her own house. It was breakfast on the following morning, and Kyoko had worn her pink silk robe, panties only and no bra. She had intentionally leaned forward across the breakfast table to show her husband her deep valley of cleavage, but Johann was too engrossed with his news paper to notice. Shinji, however, was in full stare-mode which made Kyoko blush heavily.

It was later that evening and Shinji had returned from the first day of his athletic competition. He had been successful, and had advanced to the next round which was in two days.

Kyoko is wearing a sexy red lace teddy with a plunging V-neck that showed off a lot of her cleavage. She had been intending to wear it to entice her husband into making a move on her. However, Johann had taken a couple of sleeping pills and was heavily sedated. Nothing short of a bomb-blast was going to wake him now.

Frustrated by her husbands lack of interest, Kyoko had gone down to the kitchen for something to eat.

She paused when she noticed Shinji in the guestroom working out. He was doing pull-ups from the chin-up bar attached to the wall, and Kyoko couldn't help but stop and stare.

Not only was Shinji easy on the eyes, but without his shirt on she could see how athletic and well-toned he was. He was wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and was sweating profusely, causing his garments to cling tightly to his groin. Kyoko blushed as she saw how endowed he was.

She was already sexually frustrated, but now, seeing this hot young man in her own home, who had been actively flirting with her the last couple of days, nearly naked, the blondish-red haired woman was feeling **more** than a little wanting.

 _Should I do this?_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Before she realized what she was doing, she knocked on the door to his room.

"Shinji?" she called out.

Hearing Kyoko's voice, Shinji got down from the bar and opened the door to see the older woman standing before him.

"Oh, Miss Kyoko. Is everything alright?" Shinji said happily at seeing her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Please." he said and allowed her to enter his room.

"I just came to see if you needed anything." she said as she stood between him and his bed. Shinji was now between her and the door.

Shinji stared at the woman. She had come to check on him, stepping into his room, at this time of night, while he was in his underwear, while she was wearing only a small silk robe? He smiled at her.

"Oh, I need something, alright." he said in a flirty tone as he closed the door and approached her. Her heartbeat quickened as the athletic and nearly naked younger man got closer to her. She was right now questioning if she could do this.

She was almost to the bed of the younger man, who was eyeing her intensely.

"You didn't answer my question." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked if everything was alright. Is it?"

"I... no. It's not."

Her breathing was getting deeper now, her chest heaving up and down.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I..." she said, slightly flustered.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, seeing genuine concern in his eyes.

 _Now or never, Kyoko_. She thought to herself. "For this." she said as she undid the belt on her robe, pulling it open and dropping it to the floor, revealing her lacy red teddy that clung to her body like a second skin.

Shinji couldn't help but stare at the shapely older woman. He quickly became aroused. Kyoko noticed the large bulge in his underwear, and blushed, realizing she caused this in him. She was flattered, yes, but she also had to wonder just how large he was.

Before she could explain or say anything further, Shinji moved on her. His left am wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him, kissing her hotly as his right hand held the back of her head firmly. Kyoko gasped in surprise as he pressed his body up against her, something hard rubbing against her already moist womanhood, demanding entrance. She moaned into his mouth as her fire was lit, her hands running up and down his sweaty chest and then around his neck.

His hands reached down and caressed her shapely rear end through her lingerie, grinding his hips against her hot body. His tongue dipped into her mouth, eliciting more moaning from the nearly naked woman. Her heart was beating faster as she held onto him tighter, her left leg rubbing against his thigh, his right hand lifting it up from underneath her knee to caress her skin gently.

Shinji pulled away from her, both of them panting deeply, still wrapped in each others arms and still pressed tight against the other.

"Did you like that?" he asked, her mouth only an inch from his own.

"Johann hasn't touched me like that in years." Kyoko moaned as Shinji kissed her neck. "He hasn't touched me in years, period." she moaned as she enjoyed the feel of his body pressed against hers. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Then he's an idiot! If I was your man, I wouldn't let you leave the bedroom." Shinji said as he caressed her body even more, specifically her ass, causing her to moan even more as he ground his groin against her womanhood.

"You'd get bored with me... in a few years." she protested, even as she stared into his eyes.

"Let's find out." he said as he reached up and gripped the straps of her lacey teddy, pulling them away from her shoulders and slowly pulling them down her body. Her breasts jiggled as she was exposed to the cool air of the room.

She shuddered even more as her lingerie slid off her body and pooled around her feet. Shinji then pushed his own underwear down, his raging manhood released and gently tapping her skin, for he was so close to her.

Kyoko's heart was beating hard in her chest, her body hot at what was in front of her. A hot, athletic and naked younger man, who was far larger than her husband was, and who clearly wanted her. She hadn't felt like this in years. Desired, that is. Her hands went over his chest and up to his shoulders, before caressing his skin down to his stomach.

"Like what you're feeling?" Shinji asked as she touched him.

"You have such a nice body, Shinji-kun." Kyoko panted as she felt him up, her hands reaching around his grab his buttocks. "I want this!"

Shinji wasted no more time on ceremony as he pushed the sexy woman down onto the bed. He joined her quick, pushing her legs apart and delving into her sexy body with his tongue.

Kyoko gasped as she felt his mouth upon her womanhood, ravaging her as she had never felt before. Her fingers ran through his hair, keeping him in place as he feasted. She panted like a woman in heat as her body started to sweat.

Johann had never touched her like this, never gone down on her, never made her heart beat like this. He had never been this passionate about their lovemaking, as he seemed so tired as of late. But this younger man seemed to have more experience, not to mention enthusiasm about pleasing her.

His skillful tongue worked her until she came gushing copious amounts of liquid.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she cried as she came.

Shinji removed himself from between her legs and moved up to poise his fully aroused manhood at her entrance. Kyoko was so ready right now, she didn't need any more foreplay. She nodded at him, lust and desire in her eyes as he pushed himself into her.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyoko gasped as Shinji filled and stretched her like nothing before. "OH MY!" Her body arched upwards, her breasts pushing into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.

"Just the beginning." he whispered hotly to her, before he began laying into her.

"Oh! Yes! Ah! Oh! I... Yes! YES! YES!" she gasped with each forceful thrust.

Her arms reached around to his back, hugging and clawing at him with all the strength she could muster. Shinji kissed her lips as he pressed himself against her tightly, as if trying to mesh his entire body to hers. His hands ran all over her body, caressing her skin wantonly before gripping her shoulders from behind her back, using her as leverage to pump even deeper into her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and held onto him tightly, her vision going white as her desires and wants were quenched in the best way possible.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Yes, Oh! Sh-Shinji! I-I-I Can't... Don't, Stop, Please!" she mewled incoherently as she came once again.

Shinji didn't stop. He kept pounding her shapely body, pistoning in and out like a machine, his skin rubbing against her skin as her body shook with each forceful thrust. She came again, shocking and disorienting herself. Had it really been so long since she had had sex that she was just putty in his hands to be molded as he saw fit?

She had lost all track of time as the final orgasm hit, sending the German-born woman into the land of bliss as she came together with her lover.

Her screams echoed through the room, far from her slumbering husband.

"Ahh...ah... oh, Shinji!" she panted as her orgasm _slowly_ died down.

Shinji pulled out of her as he struggled to regain his strength. He rested on his side as the beautiful woman just stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought and memory.

She turned her head to look at the younger man, who smiled as he pulled her into a warm hug. This made her smile, as he apparently enjoyed cuddling after sex. Again, something her husband hadn't done to her either.

She was still breathing deeply as she rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her in a comforting manner.

"God! I'm so sore! I don't think I'll be walking right tomorrow." she said with a sigh.

"Guess you'll have to stay in bed then." he said with a small laugh.

She giggled at his suggestion, recalling his previous statement about never letting her leave the bedroom.

"Was this your plan all along?" she asked him.

"I do try and keep my word." he replied to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two Days Later)

"I'm sorry you didn't make the final cut of the competition, Shinji." Johann said as the trio were eating dinner around the table.

"Me too." he said as he continued to eat his food.

"What happened?" Johann asked.

"I... don't think I've been sleeping right." Shinji said with a wiry smile.

"Oh? Something keeping you up nights?" the man asked.

"Yeah. Something." he said as he gave a discreet glance to Kyoko.

Kyoko just smiled while continuing to stare down at her dinner plate.

It was later that evening and Shinji was in bed, wearing only his underwear while staring at his book and _trying_ to fall asleep. The door to his room suddenly opened and in walked Kyoko, wearing her robe. Shinji put his book down as Kyoko closed and locked the door, before removing her robe to reveal a flimsy silk white negligee on her body.

"Guess I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Shinji said with a smile.

"No. Definitely not." Kyoko smiled as she crawled on top of her lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Story Seven  
 **The House Guest Continued**

The rain was pouring down hard outside, thunder crashing and lightning illuminating the master bedroom where Shinji Ikari was lying naked on the bed, staring at the sexy woman before him.

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu stood at the edge of the large bed, dressed only in a short silk robe. She pulled the flimsy garment off, revealing her shapely nude body to her lover. Shinji couldn't help but be aroused by her.

Johann was out of town on business, so the pair were doing it in his and Kyoko's bed.

Shinji just stared at the woman, large and perky breasts, a slim waist, long beautiful legs and flawless skin. Her green eyes just stared at the much younger, athletic man lying before her, his fully aroused member tempting her. But what was more, was the fact that Kyoko had dyed her hair blond, which had been a fantasy of Shinjis for a while.

Ever since their first night, which was almost two weeks ago, where a neglected and sexually frustrated Kyoko had gone to Shinji to relieve her wanton desires, the pair had been making love regularly. All over the house. Much to Johann's ignorance.

Which only reinforced that he was having an affair with someone else.

Fortunately, Kyoko had someone else to tend to her needs.

Shortly after Johann had left, the rain had started. The pair had eaten dinner together, before retiring to the master bedroom. Kyoko told Shinji to wait on the bed, for she had a surprise for him. Shinji had waited in bed while Kyoko prepared herself in the bathroom. It took more than a half-hour, and Shinji could only wonder what she was doing in there.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing her small silk robe, Shinji was stunned at seeing that her hair was now a bright blond color. Turning herself into a blond bombshell, only turned Shinji on even more. He had made the off-comment about wondering what she would look like as a blond. And now he knew. Beautiful as a redhead, sexy as a blond.

Kyoko said nothing as she crawled onto the bed and onto her lover. Shinji sat up and pulled the hot woman to him, kissing her lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"AH! Yes!" she gasped as he kissed her neck, her breasts rubbing against his hard chest. "Oh, Shinji!"

"Kyoko!" he said her, causing her heart to beat faster.

Shinji laid Kyoko on her back, his left arm underneath her body to wrap around and fondle her left breast, his right hand caressing and stimulating her womanhood while his mouth suckled on her right breast.

"AH! AH! AH!" she moaned loudly as he stimulated her. "SHINJI!"

"I want you, Kyoko." he whispered into her ear.

"I know you do!" she whispered back to him. "Take me!" she demanded in a hot breath.

He pulled her up and into his lap, his hardened member found her snug womanhood and slid into her without incident. She welcomed him readily, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him tight as he thrust into her hot body. Her hands held the sides of his face tightly, her mouth forming an 'O' shape as he stimulated her. She could not look away from him as he pumped into her.

He kissed her lips before moving down her body, his lips wrapping around his right breast and greedily suckling her hardened tit. She gasped as he did, holding his head from behind as she bounced up and down in his lap.

Shinji laid on his back as Kyoko rode him with enthusiasm, her hips gyrating back and forth in a sexy rhythm that was causing her breasts to bounce in a hypnotic fashion.

He watched her for several minutes, before lifting his hands up and cupping her generous breasts. Kyoko moaned as he squeezed and caressed her body. She held his hands in place with her own, enjoying the feel of her lover touching her.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh, Uh!" she panted as she suddenly came.

Shinji sat up and embraced her, kissing her lips as he twisted their bodies to change up their positions.

Shinji was behind her now, the pair on their sides, her back against his chest as he thrust hard into her womanhood. She gasped aloud as he took her again and again, reaching back to caress his skin as he held her close.

Kyoko had been in this position before, just never in her own bed. She gasped and panted all the more as Shinji continued to pound her from behind. She came again and again, the feeling overwhelming her as Shinji pulled out and switched themselves up again.

Kyoko was on her back, her young lover on top of her, pumping into her eagerly, staring at her body that was jostling back and forth with each forceful thrust. He continued to penetrate her as deep as he possibly could. Kyoko was screaming in both pleasure and pain, for Shinji was going hard on her in a way she had never before been taken. Not to mention going deeper and stretching her wider than Johann ever had.

This was why she cheated on him with Shinji.

Kyoko could feel she was at her limit, and Shinji could hold back no more, after more than an hour of love-making.

"Kyoko! I'm Going To Come!" he grunted as he felt himself ready to burst.

"Inside! Do It Inside Of Me!" she cried out, holding onto him tightly. "I NEED IT!"

"UH! YES! TAKE IT! TAKE MY SEED!" he grunted out again.

"YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE... ME... YOUR... CHILD!" she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pair shouted as the loudest thunder crash echoed outside the bedroom window.

The pair were motionless for several minutes as their mutual orgasm slowly died down. Their hearts were pounding in their chests as both of them slowly separated from each other.

Kyoko could feel his excess semen spill out of her quivering womanhood. But she could feel her body was fully filled, and she felt satisfied.

"Kyoko... I love you." Shinji panted as he held her close.

"I love you, too." she replied as she snuggled into his embrace.

The pair were silent as the rain continued to pound outside.

"Johann is going to be home in a few days." Kyoko said after a few minutes.

"I know. And I have to return to Japan soon." Shinji said.

"So... what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well... I have an idea." he said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johann returned home to find his wife gone and an envelop waiting for him.

He looked at them in slight shock, seeing that they were a packet of divorce papers.

Kyoko had left him the house, the car and half of their savings. She had taken everything else and just left.

For some reason, Johann wasn't that upset.

Back in Japan, Shinji Ikari had returned to the house that his mother had helped him buy. Kyoko looked around seeing that it was a classic Japanese motif. It was quaint and felt much warmer than her own house had been.

"We can move some things out if you want." he said to her.

"I guess I'm going to be your house guest for a while." Kyoko said to her lover.

"Until you agree to marry me." he said as he held her close.

"I still can't believe I did all this." she said with a laugh.

"Leaving your husband for another man, or flying to the other side of the world to start a new life?" he asked.

"Both." she smiled as she kissed his lips.

Shinji touched Kyoko's forehead with his own, staring into her eyes intently as he held her.

"Welcome to your new life, Kyoko-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: This version of Kyoko I based off of Canadian actress and model Shannon Tweed, who starred in several mainstream erotic thrillers. Specifically the 1995 movie, The Dark Dancer.


End file.
